


Albert and Ash?

by JewelOfForest



Category: Hustle
Genre: Based on series 5, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: Emma gets a surprise
Relationships: Sean Kennedy/Ash Morgan
Kudos: 10





	Albert and Ash?

'Well if Albert and ash dont feel the need....'

Oh how she looked back on her words. She could of laughed about how close she was but she was too shock to. 

The day had started out quite normal, middle of the con. Albert was busy roping the mark in, drawing him to Micky. She thought she should take advantage of the spare time to do some clothes shopping. Some for the con, and some for herself. After the last few weeks of work, Emma had earned alone time and a nice treat. Sean was even busy learning more about fixing cons with Ash. It was all set up perfectly for an enjoyable day. Though hers was clearly not as enjoyable as her brothers.

Perhaps they lost track of time, or she wasnt put as long as expected because Emma wasnt expecting to walk into Sean making out with Ash on the sofa. Frozen in surprised. Emma was sure they hadn't meant for her to see this either, and it was tempting to let them know. Make a joke to Micky that it shouldn't of been albert she suggested Ash kissing. No, it should of been her brother. Not that the kissing a man bit was surprising, he never said anything but looking out for him as long as Emma had, meant she picked up the odd sign and hint here. She said nothing, but did her best to let him know he could tell her anything, and that she didnt have a problem with gay people. 

Sean hadn't told her yet, but she could wait until he was ready to. Quietly, she backed out of the flat and waited a moment. This time emma walked in, loudly stating "Sean, can I steal you for a moment?" Pretending not to see them jump apart, and sean jump up. She just smiled as he quickly said yes and stumbled his way over. Giving him some of her bags, emma decided she needs to step her hints up and hint she okay with him and ash, without actually saying that of course. 

Knowing her brother, she got her work cut out for her. Then again, maybe Ash will get it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I just couldnt resist after watching 5.06. 
> 
> I know this fandom is practically dead but if anyone reada this and would like to see more, perhaps Sean telling Emma or maybe Sean and ash on a date or maybe some of the other finding out about sean and ash. No time limit on this offer :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
